Episode 139
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 140|Next Episode -->]] Length: 2:25:15 Hosts: Alex Kate Matt Mitch Guest: Danielle Cookie Intro: Closing Song: ---- Content Covered Notable Facts * Mitch brings up Mein Kampf Danielle corrects Mitch Schindler's list is not a book. Funny Stories and Quotes Alex *We got a lot going on this episode. Fuck you all. *I don't like Strip Clubs. The idea people are forced to like me. I don't like me why would other people like me. *Can we hear your boobs? **Matt - That was my question **Kate - That's why he was quiet. **Danielle - static noises **Alex - Sounds like the ocean. **Kate - Sounds like Jane Jensen will hate us for the rest of her life. *Never smoked weed **Kate - You look high in space *I was in space. *Don't justify it you sack of shit. **Kate - I am a sack of shit. *RA flash drive in undies we need to make this happen. *You don't go to a Hibachi restaurant alone. Kate *I'm Kate and I hate you all. *My ex was a prostitute and she got asked how much to dance. **Danielle Is it the opposite? *One night she did get abducted by a crackhead and came back at 3AM making a daring escape. *When not turning tricks she smoked weed all day. *Since I'm taking her prostitution money for rent does that make me a pimp? **Mitch - Change Oneeyedgoon to Big Pimpin? *I'm losing weight. *This is what happens. Furries ruin everything. *I've seen a lot of porn. Ariel's bottom half is fish so she has a cloaca. Matt * I had fantasies of being a stripper. ** Danielle - That's a very common thing people say to me. Men tell me all the time and its weird. If I were a girl I'd be a stripper as if being a guy isn't okay. *No one asked to poop on you? **Alex - Can you wear a shit bikini? **Matt - Two guys back to back 1 guy poops the next one likes it off. You wanted me to talk. **Kate - Poop back and forth ** Matt and Alex - FOREVER * Go fuck yourself. **Alex - Fucking sausage and some shit. Let me call my buddy Joey Spaghetti. You never met him? **Matt - Mikey Meatballs. Mitchy Mozzerella. Louie Lasagna. **Alex - Where did alliteration become the rule? **Kate - From Italy. * Eat the spaghetti to forgetti the regretti. *Guys that watch porn together I don't get it. *(Guest backed out too much semen) What he didn't tell you is I jerked off on him. **Alex - What he didn't tell you was he was jerking to all the episodes. *If I was GamerGate I would shut the podcast down. *We're not vegetarian assholes. **Kate - Cows are assholes. **Alex - So are humans. *Buffalo Wild Wings you know if you advertised free wi-fi more nerds would come. Mitch * Guys can't be full nude strippers. Dicks are fucking gross. ** Matt - I want to be a male stripper at a gay night club. ** Kate - Would you be gay for pay? ** Matt - No. **Danielle - They make a lot of money. *It's called a joke. **Kate - It's not funny. *We passed around a skunk and gave it a rimjob. *I was being polite you cunt. *I ate chicken pussy and ass. **Kate - It;s the same place (cloaca) Danielle * I'm Danielle and I'm a stripper. My name is Cookie. ** Alex - Welcome to the show, you'll fit the fuck right in. Admist convention coverage, music composers, and game devs hope you feel right at home. * I love my job. I can threaten people and no one gives a fuck. My shift is 6PM to 1AM. First 2 hours a dead. *Creepy guy went right to pussy. ** Kate - A handful? * Literally a handful. It was disrespectful. You can see the change in their eyes. ** Kate - Like a werewolf? **Mitch - I feel like those people post on craigslist with straight jerk off buddy no homo and I have Jerk off crystals. ** Alex - Jo Jo Crystal. Cum into one spot over again until it crystallizes. *I read a book before starting my shift. I was viewed as a nerd. I'm sorry. *I want to see it so I can see her tits. **Alex - You know people by their tits? * Yes **Alex - I don't know a boob explain it to me. *I felt so many fake boobs. Not good. The conflict of the hustle game. Where are the morals? **Matt- You don;t need to be a stripper. **Alex - Doctors do that shit all the time. *Halloween I'm going to be a librarian so I have a reason to carry all my books. *(Why not male stripper) I don't have a penis. **Matt - Get her off the show. **Kate - I get to stay on due to a technicality. *I wouldn't eat a dog. **Matt - That's stupid. *If you want to ask more anonymous creepy questions that's fine. I'm gonna die one day. <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 140|Next Episode -->]] Category:EpisodeCategory:AlexCategory:KateCategory:MattCategory:MitchCategory:Guest Category:Cookie